Derek-Jane Conflict
The conflict between Derek Haig and Jane Vaughn, known as Dane (D'erek/J'ane), began in the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation when Jane joined the guys' football team and was a better player than Derek. He began hazing and abusing her with Bruce, but The Shep did nothing and said she wanted to be "treated like one of the boys". Conflict History Season 7 In Season 7, when Jane transferred to Degrassi, Derek seemed both intrigued and frightened by Jane. In [[Ladies' Night|'Ladies' Night']], Derek and Jane are seen playing cards during the Freedom Fast. Season 8 In Fight the Power, Derek and the rest of the football team threw shoulder pads at Jane because they didn't approve of a girl on the team. Later in a football game, Derek missed the block and blamed it on Jane. He, along with the rest of the team, wore shirts saying, "Sorry I dropped the ball, it's my time of the month" to taunt her, and was rubbing it in. Jane complained that she had nothing to do with the team losing and reported the incident, so the coach made the entire team, including Jane, run laps. That angered Derek, so he and Bruce slammed Jane into the lockers and kicked her until Riley pulled them off. Later when Jane went to see her boyfriend Spinner, she could hardly stand up and was holding back tears from the pain. He asked her what was wrong and she was hesitating, but after he got her to tell the truth he was furious. He then said that Derek was a dead man, but Jane told him to let her fight her own battles. Spinner told her he didn't want her in the hospital, or even worse, dead; he also reminds her that she is playing with full grown senior guys and that she was in danger if they didn't want her there. She quit football since the Shep told her she wanted to be treated like a boy, but ultimately came back for the next practice. She showed up at the pep-talk in her uniform and despite the Shep, Bruce, and Derek being shocked and disgusted, she told them she was a part of the team and some rude comments and shoving wouldn't scare her away. She did, however, make it clear that the next time one of them hurts her outside of a game she wasn't afraid to take care of it legally. Jane also told them she would dress in the girls' locker room so nobody had to feel self conscience about their "tiny junk". Her friends on the team such as Danny and Riley stood up to back her up and said, "She's on my team." In the end, she got to play football and Derek got to pout about it. Trivia *Jane was harassed and beaten up by Derek (and Bruce). *They were both friends with Danny Van Zandt, but Danny ended his friendship with Derek later on. *They both became regulars in season 7. *They were both on the Degrassi Football Team. *Derek also had a conflict with Jane's best friend Holly J. Sinclair *Derek was friends with Jane's elder brother Lucas Valieri. *Jane's ex-boyfriend Spinner Mason disliked Derek. *They were both members of the Class of 2008 but only Jane graduated in Degrassi Takes Manhattan. Gallery ImagesCACUFWZI.jpg Jane/derek.jpg Category:Season 8 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Season 7